


Lighthouse

by planetjupiter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, F/F, Singing, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetjupiter/pseuds/planetjupiter
Summary: Jamie Kwan has always felt separated from the majority of the population due to their ability to manipulate flora. That is, until they met Vienna Rogers.After three years of dating and two of living together, Jamie’s true identity is revealed, putting Vienna in danger. Can they rescue the love of their life before it’s too late?May become a series.





	Lighthouse

All I allow myself to think about is running. One foot hitting the ground, then the other. Arms pumping. Breath in and out, quick and strong through the mouth. Eyes forward.

I do not allow myself to think about the things around me. Not my teammates. Not the adversaries they’re fighting. Not the smirk that is undoubtedly on their boss’ face, miles away. Not the yelling and shouting. Not the hallways that I pass. I know where I’m going.

I especially do not allow myself to think about Vienna. Not yet. Not until I skid to a stop just past a door, a door that I’d almost missed, a door marked Containment Room #4. A thought that will hopefully cross my teammates’ minds, but does not even attempt to cross mine, is, _“What’s taking up the first three?”_ Without hesitation, I throw myself at the door. It opens like the lock was made of butter and I land in a pile on the other side. I’m almost glad I’m already on the ground when I finally see her a few feet in front of me. The only reason I am not is the guards posted on either side of the door that I just blew through, who begin to raise their guns.

As I scramble towards Vienna, the grass and dandelions poking through the cracks in the concrete floor already start to move and braid together around her. Before the guards can even aim, we’re halfway encased in thick green and yellow. It’s only then that I start to wonder why Vienna is laying on the ground, and only then that I notice the blood pooled underneath her. It’s not all bad, though. She’s looking at me. She’s crying, but she’s looking at me.

“Hey,” I say lamely, reaching to cup her cheek.

She smiles. “You’re here.”

My eyes start to sting and I grapple for her hand at those words. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Vienna suddenly winces in pain. “I- it hurts,” she whines, although I can tell she’s trying not to.

“That’s good,” I insist, worming my hand under her head to prop her up at least a little. “Hurt means you’re not dying. We just have to wait it out, okay?”

She swallows and nods. “Yeah.”

“You’re gonna be okay,” I tell her, trying desperately not to cry. “Everything’s going to be fine.” I look around at the barrier I’d made us, making some quick calculations. The guards have stopped shooting at it. “Vienna,” I finally say, my voice thick. “I love you so much. You’re the love of my life. You know that, right?”

“I know,” she says quietly, smiling albeit the tears steadily pouring out of her eyes. “I love you too.”

I nod, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut.

“Hey,” she whispers. “Please look at me. Smile? I really need you to smile.”

How could I say no? I open my eyes and offer a smile, a surprised laugh bubbling out of me, although it sounds a lot like a sob. When I let go of her hand to cup her cheek, she leans into the touch, so I carefully move her upper body onto my lap. The gunshots start up again, not in the room but close.

“I love you,” Vienna says slowly, quietly. “You’re the most passionate person I know. You- you know what you believe in and you fight for it. That’s my favourite thing about you. Always has been.” She pauses. “I just want you to know that.”

I nod, swallowing around the knot in my throat. “You’re so sweet,” I sniffle. “You’re the sweetest woman I know. Do you, um, do you remember the day you gave your whole fresh pizza to that homeless man?” She nods slightly. “That’s- that was the moment I fell in love with you. That was it. I love you so much.”

Vienna smiles, but her eyebrows are pulled together. “Jamie?” she whispers.

“Yeah, love?” I tuck her hair behind her ear, leaning closer to her and adding a layer of grass to the barrier.

“It, um- It doesn’t hurt a-anymore.” She says it with her eyes shut tight, almost in fear.

“Oh.” I swallow, and the tears finally start to squeeze out. “Th- that’s okay. That’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

She doesn’t reply, not for a few moments. She barely even breathes. Finally, barely audible, she says, “I don’t want to die.”

“I know,” I whisper back, running my fingers through her hair and waiting for the tears in my eyes to finally break and run down my cheeks. “I know, my love.”

“Do me a favour,” she says through sobs. “Don’t wait for me. F- find someone else. Love somebody else.”

“Vienna,” I whisper, followed by a loud sob.

“Promise me,” she pleads. “Please.”

“O-okay,” I say. “I pr- I promise.” She exhales, and I panic. “Hey, focus on me, focus on me, alright?”

Vienna nods and blinks slowly. “Can you do me another favour?”

“Yeah, of course,” I promise. “Anything. Anything.”

“Sing to me.” Her voice is pathetically quiet, but it’s all I can hear. “Our song.”

“Okay. Okay.” I smooth down her hair, pulling it away from her forehead, and take a deep, shuddering breath. _“I have a question,”_ I start, and she smiles, tears streaming down her face. _“It might seem str-ange.”_ I wipe a tear from my cheek, then hers. _“How are your lungs? Are they in pa- ?”_ My voice cracks and I don’t finish the word. Vienna doesn’t seem to notice, staring into my eyes.

I reach the chorus and Vienna joins in, humming quietly and brokenly from my lap. I laugh at her attempts to harmonize, although the sound is nearly indistinguishable from my sobs. I don’t feel like I’m allowed to be sad. I push through the fact that Vienna is trying to make her death easier on me, push through the fact that Vienna is dying. I focus on the music, focus on the lyrics and what they mean to us, focus on Vienna’s lovely brown eyes and how they seem so cheerful even now. It’s only a few lines before she stops humming.

We’ve almost made it through the last chorus when the light leaves her eyes.

“No,” I whisper. “No, Vienna, wake up, please!” I place my hand on her cheek, tapping my fingers on her temple, trying to get her attention. When it doesn’t work, a whine escapes my throat and my hands illogically sprint around her body, her arms, her face, her heart. “Please,” I mumble, finally stilling. “Please, please, no, no, no, no, no, I can’t do this without you, you have to stay, you can’t- it’s not fair!”

I’m not sure how long I sat there with her, muttering ‘it’s not fair’ over and over again before I finally found the strength to close her eyes.


End file.
